deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
SWS Motorized Pulse Rifle
The SWS Motorized Pulse Rifle is a military-grade assault rifle with a high rate of fire. It uses Pulse Rounds and it also has a high base capacity per magazine, but it inflicts less damage per round. That means that each round inflicts less damage, but this is made up for by its ability to fire more rounds per second. It might take longer to cut through limbs, but you'll get more bang for your buck. When using the rifle's secondary function, Isaac kneels down, holds the rifle above his head, and the three barrels of the rifle spread outward and fire while spinning, spraying bullets 360 degrees. This fire mode is considered one of the best crowd-clearing attacks in the game, at the cost of high ammo consumption. In Dead Space: Extraction, however, due to the on-rails gameplay, the alt-fire has been changed to a circular shotgun like firing effect that, if used properly, can dismember several limbs at once. This mode fires thirteen charged bullets at once. In Dead Space 2, the Pulse Rifle has a rifle grenade launcher instead, firing high-explosive grenade canisters, making it a highly effective crowd-clearance weapon, especially against weaker Necromorphs. Combat Tips * The Pulse Rifle works well in most situations, but is particularly recommended for taking out fast enemies such as the Twitcher, since it effectively stops them from moving on contact (just make sure you keep an eye on the ammo counter). * Pulse Rounds hit with enough force to halt the vast majority of enemies even if they are in the middle of a charge (Brutes are a notable exception) combined with the weapon's rate of fire, large magazine capacity, high accuracy and long range make the Pulse Rifle an excellent crowd control weapon in the right hands. When it has been fully upgraded a skilled user can mow down hordes of Necromorphs from a safe distance. * It is important to fire the Pulse Rifle in bursts, unless your target is at point-blank range or you are a very good shot. Accuracy will decrease significantly and ammo consumption will increase if the Pulse Rifle is fired in full automatic. * Long range engagements should utilize bursts of 4-6 rounds. Any other rounds past that point have a tendency to hit higher than expected because of the bouncing crosshairs. However, in Dead Space 2, the Pulse Rifle's recoil is easier to control, making it a more effective weapon. * The Rifle's primary attack is capable of dismembering both horizontally and vertically at once thanks to its Y-shaped cross hair. However, the small width of each shot makes it difficult to dismember Lurkers and Pods. * The Rifle is normally incapable of firing a single round in a shot; it can fire a 2 round burst at the very least (it is possible that the weapon was specifically designed to do this), unless you lower the weapon while firing. * The Rifle's secondary fire 360 degree turret goes through ammunition extremely quickly and does less damage to enemies than the primary fire; however, it is the best option when Isaac is surrounded on all sides by enemies, as the fire knocks them very far back. Don't underestimate the secondary fire; you will be surprised at how useful it can be during many situations. Conversely, try to use it's main fire most of the time, as the secondary fire can eat through your ammo supply in no time, so buy lots of ammo at the store for your RIG. * A fully upgraded Pulse Rifle can kill a Slasher with few shots to the chest, without the need of dismemberment. * When adequately upgraded the secondary fire will shred enemies apart with ease. However, low-lying enemies on the floor such as Leapers, Lurkers and crawling Slashers will barely be affected by the pulse-storm, since most of the rounds will pass over them. * Do not use the secondary fire on Pregnants. It will usually cause them to burst and release their payload. Be careful with the Pulse Rifle in general when a Pregnant is around - it is all too easy to let the recoil carry the line of fire into the Pregnant's belly and cause it to release its payload but targeting their arms greatly reduces this risk (assuming they still have both legs). * The Rifle's Secondary Attack also seems to ricochet off nearby hard objects, making it slightly more effective in very tight quarters or backed into a corner, directing the attack ahead of Isaac. * The Pulse Rifle is also very efficient against the Leviathan and the Hive Mind because of its constant fire and high ammo count if it is upgraded. * On a shot-for-shot basis, the Pulse Rifle is the weakest weapon in the game (barring the base, pre-stacking damage of the Flamethrower). However it far surpasses every other weapon in rate of fire, adding damage in rapid succession. Combined with its large magazine, this allows the damage to add up quickly, particularly when fully upgraded. * It should be noted however that you may carry 100 Pulse Rifle rounds per inventory slot. This means that you have a potential of 500 damage (900 maximum if upgraded). The most grief players will give it comes from that fact that as an automatic weapon, it does not require accuracy to wield but becomes a very deadly weapon in the hands of veterans. * The Pulse Rifle is generally an overall poor choice throughout Dead Space: Extraction's 'normal' gameplay portions as the weapon is considerably weaker including areas in which it excelled in Dead Space, though its secondary fire does make it useful for taking care of Lurkers, Exploders and Grabbers. Against bosses however it is very effective for the same reason as in the original Dead Space: instant damage over long range with a fast rate of fire. * In Dead Space: Extraction, the alternate fire is changed, perhaps due to the game using a first-person view instead of a third-person view. Rather than a continuous storm of bullets in all directions, the Pulse Rifle unleashes a circle-shaped burst of bullets, rather like a shotgun, that can shred anything caught in them. It is slow to fire, requiring a 2-3 second "charge" before shooting, but can cut through pretty much anything in the line of fire. Dead Space 2 * The Pulse Rifle has an alternate fire of a rifle grenade launcher. It's highly advised that this is used against a large number of Necromorphs such as the Pack, or against a Brute after applying Stasis. However, the grenade consumes 25 Pulse Rounds per shot (10 rounds in multiplayer), so it is recommended to be used in dire situations. * The alternate fire can be used to quickly mop up a group of already weakened Necromorphs, often with less ammo spent than the primary fire. * In Zero-G environments, the secondary fire is an effective way of dealing with enemies such as Lurkers, Nests, etc. Its effectiveness in these situations relies on the lack of gravity which results in the grenade traveling in a straight trajectory, negating the guesswork involved in utilizing the Pulse Rifles' secondary fire at medium/long ranges while under gravity's effects. * The primary fire is more powerful then it was in Dead Space. It takes a fewer rounds to stun and dismember enemies. The primary fire is best used to cut down waves of The Pack, and to inflict damage to multiple enemies quickly and precisely. Even on the harder difficulties, it only takes a few rounds to stun a charging Enhanced Slasher. * In multiplayer, even if a Necromorph is not killed when in the radius of the Pulse Rifles' secondary fire grenade, it will often knock the smaller enemies (such as The Pack or Lurkers) off their feet. This gives the Human team a brief window of time to dispatch the threats as they are completely vulnerable. * The Pulse Rifle is an excellent choice when engaging a Guardian. The secondary fire mode used immediately after the Guardian expels his tentacles will destroy both the enemy as well as preventing him from using his pods. * It is highly effective against the Pack because of their super - low hitpoints, a bullet or two from the Pulse Rifle can kill one of them. Therefore, taking them all out quickly and efficiently. * A fully upgraded pulse rifle is capable of severing the limbs of any non-enhanced slasher in a single burst, even on Zealot difficulty. * It is advised to take caution while using the secondary fire. The splash damage from the grenade can also damage you if you are in close enough proximity. * The Pulse Rifle has very good stopping power despite the low damage per round. It can be used to stop Necromorphs that are charging in their tracks, giving you the necessary time to apply stasis or to pick out a limb for dismemberment. * The Pulse Rifle has one of the highest and most constant DPS. Before upgrades, you can deal 250 damage over 50 rounds assuming you don't miss, not counting the bonus multipliers for hitting limbs. At full upgrades, you can deal 1575 damage over 175 rounds at max ammo. This means that crackshots can easily mow down large numbers of Necromorphs without having to reload for long periods of time. * The Pulse Rifle's alt-fire is one of the best crowd-clearing devices and is available for use at the beginning of the game. Player's should also abuse it in the multiplayer because it only consumes 10 rounds there compared to the 25 in single-player. *The Pulse rifle is extremely effective against The Nest. While you shooting at it, the Pulse Rifle can even take out the projectiles it launches at you while you keep on target. Appearances * Dead Space * Dead Space: Extraction * Dead Space 2 * Dead Space 2 : Severed Trivia * The Pulse Rifle, Seeker Rifle, Divet, Plasma Pistol and Unknown Rifle are the only weapons in the series that are not actually "re-appropriated" mining equipment. They are specifically designed as weapons and not tools. * P-Sec had several Pulse rifles in their armory as seen in Chapter 2 of Dead Space: Extraction, possibly used for riot control. * The reload animation is slightly different in Dead Space 2. * As with all weapons in Dead Space, the player can win an achievement\trophy when he\she gets 30 kills with the pulse rifle. It is called "Autofire" * The secondary fire in Dead Space 2 is a grenade launcher. * The green advertisement posters in Dead Space showcase the Pulse Rifle which read: "Introduce Your Enemies to Your Friend" is possibly a reference to a line from Scarface, "Say hello to my little friend!". ** It may also be a reference to the movie Full Metal Jacket, considering that the Pulse Rifle is a known military weapon * A clicking sound can be heard when Isaac toggles between aiming and idling mode in Dead Space 2. This sound is the ammo cartridge clicking in and out of place. * The Pulse Rifle's alt-fire in Dead Space 2 resembles a hand grenade. * In Dead Space 2, reloading the weapon ejects a cylinder, which is likely the spent energy core used to power the weapon. * The Pulse Rifle has iron sights but is unusable because of the 3-dot laser used to aim at targets. * The Pulse Rifle is the service weapon for Titan Security Officers on the Sprawl. They also use this weapon to attack Isaac Clarke in Chapter 13. * The Pulse Rifle appears to utilize some form of ballistic ammunition. This can be most clearly seen when the guards in the First Chapter shoot at Isaac (right before the claw comes down and takes both of them away). Gallery File:Earthgov_RIG.jpg|EarthGov Pulse Rifle with a matching EarthGov Security RIG File:Agility_pulse.jpg|Agility Pulse Rifle with a matching Agility Advanced RIG Image:Poster_a_friend_download_090808.jpg|An advertisement for the SWS Motorized Pulse Rifle. File:Military_Pulse_Rifle.jpg|SWS Motorized Pulse Rifle. File:Pulse Rifle - Concept.jpg|Concept art of the SWS Motorized Pulse Rifle. Dead-Space-pulse rifle concept.jpg|Concept art for the Pulse Rifle. Astro Suit Pulse Rifle.jpg|The Astro Pulse Rifle. imagesCADCHFE1.jpg|The "Autofire" achievement/trophy. dead_space_pulse_rifle.jpg|Close-up of the Pulse Rifle.